Dreams - Sakura Card Captor
by Anithasakura
Summary: Un misterioso sueño atrapa a Sakura llevándola a conocer a alguien que no se imaginaba. Hola! Esta es un Crossover de los mangas de Tsubasa Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor. Espero les guste!


Seis años han pasado desde que Sakura Kinomoto capturo las Clow Cards. Seis años pasaron desde que esas antiguas cartas se convirtieran en Sakura Cards. Seis años de espera para la ex card captor del regreso de cierta persona, por suerte la espera había terminado, su Shaoran estaba a su lado.

Pero no siempre la vida es un sueño hecho realidad, los mismos sueños a veces son reflejo del corazón de la persona, otras veces son recuerdos de una vida pasada, o incluso esos sueños llegan a predecir el futuro, pero ¿qué pasa cuando mezclas esos sueños con magia? El resultado puede no ser el correcto o tal vez sí.

Ya la noche se cernía por toda Tomoeda haciendo que la mayoría de sus habitantes durmieran y así crear sueños nuevos y preciosos. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, pero solo era un simple espejismo ya que sin darse cuenta el guardián de felpa y la ex card captor la carta Dream se activo sola haciendo que Sakura cayera en un sueño o una visión.

Frente de ella se encontraban dos versiones de ella y dos versiones de Shaoran frente a frente, encerrados en una especie de capsula de cristal. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al verlos, y es que lo desconocido causa temor y eso era lo que la castaña sentía al no entender que pasaba a su alrededor. Su sello y el de su amado castaño estaban por todo el espacio repetidas veces y en todos los tamaños, sin entender aun que pasaba, hasta que una voz muy familiar resonó en sus oídos haciendo que se girase.

-Tú-dijo al verlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda Sakura-dijo el Mago Clow con seriedad, algo poco común en él.

Después de mucho tiempo, jamás pensó que el poderoso mago apareciera y que además pidiera su ayuda, creyó que una vez que las cartas se transformaran en cartas Sakura no volvería a saber nada más de él.

La mañana se mostraba prometedora, los pájaros trinaban y el sol resplandecía más que nunca, eso hizo que el pequeño guardián despertara de su sueño placentero lleno de golosinas y pasteles de todas clases.

-¡Ah! ¡qué bien dormí!-comento el poderoso guardián en forma de muñeco de felpa. El pequeño ser se desperezaba con tranquilidad hasta que vio a su ama sentada en la cama mirando la carta Dream con seriedad.

-Hum, Sakura ¿qué sucede?

La pregunta de Kero hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Hum, nada Kero-respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, iré a ver si tu papá ya preparo el desayuno-comento el pequeño abriendo la puerta de la habitación para volar escaleras abajo hasta la cocina en donde el profesor Kinomoto preparaba sonriente unos waffles.

-Buenos días Kero-saludo el adulto al animal de felpa.

-Buenos días-saludo contento el ser amarillo para luego mirar en su lugar una montaña de waffles en su plato-¡uy! Se ven deliciosos.

Desde su habitación podía escuchar a su padre y Kero hablar logrado sacarle una risa de sus labios al escuchar la entretenida platica y es que el guardián se había vuelto uno más de la familia. Cuando Shaoran regresó ella tomo la decisión de contarle a su padre sobre las cartas y sus guardianes, al principio espero una reacción diferente como de enojo o incluso la tachara de loca pero su amado padre no era así, él acepto sin problema que su hija poseía magia y que estaba rodeada de seres mágicos algo poco común.

Una sombra apareció en su mirada al recordar aquel sueño, con fuerza tomo la llave que colgaba en su cuello.

-Shaoran-murmuro con tristeza.

-¡Sakura se te va a hacer tarde!-grito su padre desde el inicio de las escaleras.

-Sí, ya voy-contesto de inmediato levantándose.

El camino de la preparatoria se hacía ameno cuando iba con sus amigos charlando, pero esta vez el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y es que no es para menos si después de relatar lo sucedido todos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura miraba al piso preocupada mientras que el castaño de su misma edad y con el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria la miraba serio, no mejor dicho más que nada preocupado. Por su parte su compañero hechicero pelinegro pensaba mil y una hipótesis de lo que ocurría, solo su mejor amiga se atrevió a romper el silencio mirándola.

-¿Entonces el mago Clow apareció en tu sueño?-pregunto la pelinegra con el mismo uniforme que ella.

-Sí Tomoyo.

-¿Acaso te pidió algo?-pregunto su novio mirándola preocupado.

-Sí-respondió Sakura sin levantar la vista.

-¿Y qué te pidió?-pregunto Eriol intrigado por la visita de su antecesor.

-Tengo que ir a la torre de Tokio y usar a Dream esta noche.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los cuatro chicos que iban camino a preparatoria Seijo, mientras que sus amigos seguían pensado el porqué de la visita de Clow, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en esas Sakuras y Shaorans que vio.

-Acaso será por ellos-comento en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-Antes de ver al mago Clow, vi a dos de nosotros-explico la castaña-ellos estaban frente a frente, como esperando que algo sucediera.

-Sea cual sea la razón no lo sabremos hasta que vayamos esta noche a la torre de Tokyo-comento la pelinegra sonriente-¡Ah! Es una buena oportunidad para que uses uno de los nuevos trajes que te hice Sakura-dijo ilusionada la joven heredera Daidouji.

-Está decidido, iremos contigo Sakura.

El viento soplaba con fuerza en la cima de la gran torre haciendo que los listones de su traje se movieran con fuerza, Sakura vestía un kimono rosa corto con zapatillas con lazos rodeando sus piernas haciendo juego con el conjunto. Aun lado de ella y un poco apartados se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol junto con los guardianes listos para cualquier situación de peligro, mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraba Tomoyo con una cámara último modelo filmando desde cada perspectiva.

-Te ves divina Sakura-alagó la pelinegra sonriente.

-Gracias Tomoyo-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto el castaño vestido de verde como cuando eran niños, pero esta vez era un vestuario hecho por su amiga casi igual al de antes pero más moderno.

-No lo sé-respondió la castaña a la vez que sacaba la carta sueños de su bolsillo.

Todos estaban tensos, más que nada Kerberos y Yue que esperaban impacientes la reaparición de su antiguo amo. A su vez al lado de Tomoyo y mirando con detenimiento se encontraba Touya Kinomoto. Y es que después de mucho tiempo desde que las cartas se convirtieron en cartas Sakura su vida se volvió normal, decidió ir a estudiar a una universidad de Tokyo junto con Nakuru y Yukito, claro a diferentes carreras, ahora su pequeña hermana regresa diciendo que el mago Clow le pidió que estuviera en la noche en la torre de Tokyo, era más que obvio que él iba a ir sin importar que pasara, aun que ya no tenga sus poderes para defenderse.

El silencio reino entre todos esperando expectantes por ver qué pasaba, mientras la ex card captor miraba con detenimiento la carta en sus manos. Más de media noche marcaba el reloj y todo seguía igual.

-Tal vez no va a pasar nada-dijo Tomoyo decepcionada.

-No lo creo, Clow fue claro en el sueño ¿no Sakura?-pregunto Kerberos mirando a la castaña que seguía "mirando" la carta en sus manos o eso parecía pues la ex card captor se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sakura?-la llamo su mejor amiga preocupada.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que el propio sello del mago Clow se encontraba bajo los pies de Sakura brillando tenuemente, casi imperceptible para la vista.

-¡Sakuraaa!-se escucho gritar desde la lejanía mientras la castaña seguía caminando en ese vacío infinito sin rumbo hace ya bastante tiempo.

-¿En dónde estoy?-se pregunto preocupada mirando por todos lados intentando encontrar la luz-todo es tan oscuro-comento para sí misma, en efecto todo era un espacio oscuro a excepción de su cuerpo que sin razón aparente estaba iluminado al igual que cuando aparecieron la primera vez la carta Light y Night.

Se miro a si misma dándose cuenta que ya no tenía el precioso traje que le había hecho su mejor amiga, por el contrario tenía su uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto intentado de idear una respuesta a tanta confusión, elevo su vista justo al momento que una tenue luz aparecía entre tanta nada.

Sin dudarlo corrió a esa luz que a medida que avanzaba se transformaba en una persona de pie dada vuelta, cuando ya estuvo a solo un metro de distancia noto que era una mujer, con lentitud se acerco a ella hasta que giro sorprendiéndola ¡Es ella misma! Aun que un poco mas adulta era una versión de ella, entonces como haciendo click recordó lo que le dijo Clow.

-Toma esto-dijo extendiendo el báculo hacia ella*

-Esto es algo muy preciado para ti ¿no es así?-pregunto su otra yo mirando el objeto para luego tomarlo entre sus suaves manos.

-Aun sin el báculo las cartas estarán aquí conmigo-comento llevando sus manos al bolsillo de su falda para cerciorarse que aun seguían allí-creo en ellas-dijo tocándolas levemente.

-Así que tu también deberías creerles-la miro directo a los ojos percibiendo sus dudas-porque no importa cómo es que tu vida comenzó, tú sigues siendo tú.

Sin darse cuenta ambas, una lluvia de pétalos rosados caía sobre ese espacio oscuro.

-Tu felicidad es la felicidad de las personas quienes son preciadas para ti-continuo hablándole mientras recordaba cada momento precioso con sus amigos y familia-así que siempre cree en ti misma y en las personas a quienes amas-sonrió pensando en su Shaoran-¡pase lo que pase, todo estará bien!-dijo sonriente mientras más pétalos caía sobre ellas haciendo casi imposible verse.

-¿Cómo la sacamos de ahí?-pregunto el pelinegro ya desesperado por la situación, su hermana se encontraba en una especie de trance medio extraño mientras que él no podía hacer nada.

-Touya ten paciencia-dijo Nakuro mirándolo con seriedad.

-P-pero-sin terminar la frase el sello de Clow se extendió iluminado toda la plataforma de la torre convirtiéndola en una especie de faro en medio de la gran ciudad. Una vez que el sello desapareció pétalos de cerezo caía sin explicación lógica.

-Sakura-su novio se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza temiendo que algo pueda volver a pasar-¿estás bien?-pregunto separándose un poco de ella para verla sorprendida.

-Shaoran-murmuro la castaña.

-Sakura ¿qué paso?-pregunto el guardián del sol mientras todos se acercaban rodeándola.

-Pues-miro a su guardián-el mago Clow me pido que hiciera algo por mí misma.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Tomoyo sin entender.

-Tuve un sueño en donde me encontraba con mi otra yo de otro mundo, ella necesitaba mi ayuda-respondió mientras todos la observaban callados intentando entender lo ocurrido.

-¿Y tu báculo?-pregunto su amiga viendo que no estaba en las manos de la castaña.

-Se lo di a ella-ahora sí del bolsillo del traje que la pelinegra le había hecho saco las cartas mágicas-aun que ellas seguirá conmigo.

Aquel encuentro había sido de lo más extraño, nunca había ocurrido encontrarse con su otra yo de otro mundo, pero ahora por fin entendió las palabras del mago. Ella la necesitaba, la necesitaba para completar aquel viaje y poner fin a esa triste historia. Ahora analizando todo se dio cuenta que tuvo suerte, mucha suerte de poder estar con su persona más querida a diferencia de su otro yo.

-Todo va a estar bien-pensó mirando la luna llena en el cielo estrellado desde la gran torre.

*Esta escena ocurre verdaderamente en el manga de Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir, en el capítulo 224 "Circulo sin fin".


End file.
